


Games with Pieces and Rules

by fits_in_frames



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-29
Updated: 2007-06-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[He waited five long, torturous days to burn Dad, because, he told Sammy, that was how it worked. He doesn't really believe that anymore.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games with Pieces and Rules

**Author's Note:**

> _i've used hammers made out of wood_  
>  _i have played games with pieces and rules_  
>  _i undeciphered tricks at the bar_  
>  _but now you're gone, i haven't figured out why_  
>  {pearl jam // light years}  
> 
> 
> Missing scene from "All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2".

The room smells of mold and blood and threadbare cotton socks.

His watch ticks so loudly he thinks his head might explode.

He sits.

_[He waited five long, torturous days to burn Dad, because, he told Sammy, that was how it worked. He doesn't really believe that anymore.]_

A shotgun goes off somewhere in the distance.

Something flutters in his chest.

He digs his fingernails into his palms.

_[He rolled his amulet in some of the ashes. He never told anyone.]_

The faucet drips, just once.

His toes curl in on themselves.

He swallows.

_[The tang of salt and smoke lingered on his lips for four days. He didn't want it to go away.]_

The mattress is smooth and hard under his palm.

His knuckles brush against Sam's jacket.

The fabric is cold.

_[Dean should have been left to rot in his hospital bed.]_

He holds his breath, and waits.


End file.
